Emma's Last Days?
by emmageller14
Summary: What happens to the family when Emma's life is in danger?


Emma's Last Days?

On Emma Geller's 10th halloween she persuaded her parents to let her go trick or treating alone with her friend Anna.

"BE CAREFUL!" Rachel said as Emma and Anna walked out of the door. Ross kissed Rachel she'll be fine, don't worry.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Anna asked. "I don't know, but my parents said we have to stay close to my house."

UGH EMMA! Live a little! We're fourth graders now!." Anna said.

Emma was thinking about what Anna just said, kind of worried. After about a half hour of walking and trick or treating Emma totally forgot about being worried and she was having a blast with Anna.

"WAIT!" Emma yelled. "We have to go to my aunt Phoebe's place, she has THE BEST candy ever!"

"OK!" Anna said excitedly.

As Emma and Anna were crossing the street to get to Phoebe's apartment, they didn't notice some really stupid teenagers were speeding down the road.

"EMMA WATCH OUT!" Anna shouted.

Anna turned, not wanting to see what was about to happen to her best friend in the whole wide world! She turned around and saw Emma lying on the street with scratches and bruises. Anna called 911 with her mom's cell phone her mom gave her just in case. She then called Rachel and Ross.

Rachel and Ross were sitting watching American Idol while the phone rang. "I'll get it." Rachel said.

"Hello?" Rachel said. She heard panting.

"Mrs. Geller? This is Anna. Emma and I were crossing the street to get to Phoebe's apartment and Emma got hit by a car. I pulled her out to the sidewalk and called the police, the ambulance is on their way. Please come!"

"OH MY GOD, WE ARE COMING!" Rachel hung up.

"Ross, Emma got hit by a car we need to go to the street across from Pheebs.

Ross and Rachel finally saw Emma and Anna crying over her. Rachel ran faster.

"MY BABY! Oh my god Ross she doesn't look good." Rachel said. She slowed down because of her sobbing. She finally got to Emma and took her in her arms. The ambulance pulled up. They picked Emma up to put her on the stretcher while Rachel fell into Ross' arms. Anna's mom came to pick her up.

They got to the hospital running into the room. Ross and Rachel stood by Emma's side. Ross called Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe. They were on their way. The doctor came in.

"Mr and Mrs. Geller? It's too soon to tell if Emma is going to be ok but we're going to have to keep her overnight you are welcome to stay if you'd like.

"Yes." Rachel and Ross said. They sat next to Emma for hours long after their friends left worried. Rachel has been crying since she saw Emma on the sidewalk. Ross tried to make her feel better but gave up because it was no use.

"Ross do you think she's going to be ok? Because I don't what I would ever do if I lost her."

"I'm scared too Rach, but we cannot be scared, everything's fine so far, let's just wait and see how it goes as we go along."

Ross hugged Rachel. She drifted off while Ross started to whisper to Emma.

"Emma, please wake up. Your mom and I are so so worried about you. We love you so so much. Your mom needs you, I need you, your family and your friends need you."

Ross started to cry, but tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Rachel. A doctor Ross never saw before walked into the room.

"Hi, Mr. Geller? I'm Dr. Morrow. I have to take Emma to a different room for a second just to do some tests we'll be back soon."

Dr. Morrow rolled Emma out of the room. She started to do the tests. After he finished he rolled Emma back to her room where Rachel and Ross were both asleep.

Rachel woke up early and looked at Emma. She walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead very gently.

"Hi honey, your dad and I are waiting for you. We'll be right here when you wake up."

Rachel kissed her once more and then walked out of the room.

"Mrs. Geller? Hi, I'm Dr. Morrow. Last night I did some tests on Emma and the results are in. She has a broken arm, a cracked rib and severe head trauma. She's in a coma. She is unconscious at the moment. We really have no idea when Emma is going to wake up. We will notify you with more information when we get it."

Rachel covered her mouth with tears streaming down her face. Monica and Chandler walked in the door and ran over to Rachel.

"Oh my god Rachel what's wrong?!" Monica said hugging Rachel.

"Emma, we don't know if she's going to be ok or not." Rachel weeped

Chandler hugged Rachel saying "Rachel, it's gonna be ok. Where's Emma?"

Rachel pointed to the door. Monica and Chandler went in while Rachel went to go get some coffee. Ross woke up as Monica and Chandler walked in.

Ross still half asleep looked at Emma and frowned.

"Mon? Did Rachel say anything about Emma?" Ross asked

"No, but she will be in here in a second, I'm sure she'll tell us."

Monica walked over to Emma and kissed her on her forehead. "Em? It's your Aunt Monica, I have a ton of your favorite cookies at my house to make up for all the Halloween candy you lost last night."

Monica forced a smile to try not to cry. Chandler took her into his arms telling her it will al be okay. Rachel walked in with dried tears on her cheeks. Ross jumped up.

"Rach, what did the doctor say?" Ross nervously asked.

"She's in a coma and she's unconscious right now, they don't know when our baby is gonna wake up."

Rachel broke down crying and sat down in Ross' lap not knowing what she could do to help this day along. After 5 silent minutes, Emma moved. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned. Everyone raced to her side. The doctors rushed in and rolled her into a different room. Rachel and Ross ran behind them. A doctor stopped them.

"I'm sorry you cannot go beyond this point. They'll be done with Emma soon enough and you can take her home tomorrow."

Rachel went back into their room. They saw doctors rolling Emma to them in a wheelchair. Emma's eyes were open. Ross and Rachel ran to Emma.

"Hi mom, hi daddy. What happened to me?" Emma asked

"Honey you were trick or treating with Anna and you got hit by a car while you were crossing the street to Aunt Phoebe's house. Do you feel okay Em?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I mean I feel a little fuzzy. The last thing I remember is walking with Anna and laughing."

"Listen," Ross said. "Everything's fine now, but you have to remember to be very careful. We know that it's not your fault and it's those dumb kids faults but just saying."

Emma noticed Monica and Chandler and said hi. They said hi back. Rachel started to cry from being overwhelmed she picked up Emma from the wheelchair and held her and kissed her. Everything was going to be fine.

One week later

Emma was watching her favorite movie with her mom and dad. Anna knocked on the door. Emma went to go answer it. She opened the door and Anna hugged her really tight.

"Emma I was so worried about you! Are you okay? I missed you so much." Anna said.

"I feel fine, I'm just spending time with my family." Emma replied.

"I'm so glad your okay! I have to go, I just needed to make sure you're okay!"

Emma and Anna hugged sand whispered besties for life in each others ear. Emma ran back to the couch and said "Mom, Dad? There is nothing more that I love more than you. Thank you so much for taking care of me, I love you."

"We love you too." Rachel and Ross replied.


End file.
